


to the bottom of the sea

by seventeensteps



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Kid Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-15
Updated: 2016-01-15
Packaged: 2018-05-14 02:58:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5727160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seventeensteps/pseuds/seventeensteps
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He doesn’t know if the other remembers it, but that memory has always wreathed itself there into the far corner of his mind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	to the bottom of the sea

He doesn’t know if the other remembers it, but that memory has always wreathed itself there into the far corner of his mind.

The little girl hopped between tall gangly trees and thick low bushes, humming a melody that belonged to another time. The sunlight touched her shining brown hair. She stopped and tuned around to face him. A tiny giggle echoed clearly through the glade in the middle of the forest. A bright smile was sent his way.

“Here it is, Ben.” The pigtails swayed a little. “My hideout.”

He looked around although those trees were not worthy of his attention. This area was kind of small, surrounded by large trees with wide branches, shadowing them while still letting some stray rays of golden light travel down to the velvet grass. He wondered if it was as soft as her maple-brown hair.

“How is it? Amazing, right?” the little one asked, proud eyes looking up at him. She tried to suppress the smile trying to spread across her flushed face. He knew she didn’t want to look too happy for successfully dragging the taller person here.

He looked at her, then reached and pulled at her little pigtail. “Ouch! Ben!” Flashing hazel eyes glared at him. “I took you to my hideout and you didn’t even thank me! Now you had to pull my hair? I hate you!” she shouted at him, tiny hands pushing him with her full force, cheeks reddened from anger. He let himself being pushed and fell to the ground. Lying on the ground, he felt like he was looking up at the sun.

“You don’t hate me,” he said.

“Apologise,” she demanded loudly, hands on her hips, eyebrows knitted together. Autumn-coloured orbs glisten brightly under long lashes.

He turned his head away from them, but even without looking, he knew that that little face would frown even heavier since he acted like she was not there.

She was too bright to look at sometimes.

“I apologise,” he said, before turning back to look at her. He tilted his head a little to the side. “Don’t cry.”

“I’m not crying, you are,” a shrill voice sounded. Those red-rimmed eyes won’t look away from him, but there was not a single drop of tear.

He smiled. “I’m sorry, Rey.”

“Mean person has to be punished,” she threatened him.

“How?”

Arms across her chest, the smaller one seemed to think for a few seconds before turning back to him.

“Hmm?”

Eyes looking straight at him, determined, she said, “You have to give me a piggyback ride back to the house.”

He arched his eyebrow.

“You can’t refuse,” she continued before he could try to bargain for something else. “Here, pinky promise.”

The little finger almost ran into his nose.

He looked at the tiny finger hanging in midair.

He pretended to hesitate.

“All right,” he surrendered, lifting his own finger and entwining it with her smaller one. “Pinky promise it is.”

Her smile was too bright but he couldn’t—for the life of him—look away.

 

Even if it scorched out his eyes.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm trash.


End file.
